Mute
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: A short, kind of badly written story about Mute!Remus and Sirius Black. First Wolfstar I wrote, hope you enjoy!


Remus Lupin was a very quiet boy. He didn't speak whatsoever, and I'm not exaggerating. He hadn't spoken a word since he was bitten and infected with lycanthropy.

He even carried around a small notepad and pen so he could tell people what he wanted to say. When he turned eleven, he wanted anything but to go to Hogwarts. He knew people would think he was weird because he couldn't choke out any words.

His mother made him go though, so when the day came, he piled onto the Hogwarts express with a frown and his suit case. The suitcase was filled with his school books, his wand, his potions materials, a bar of chocolate and his notepad.

He felt tears roll down his cheeks as the train pulled away from the station. He wanted to jump out the window and back to his mother, but it was to late, she and the station were gone until June.

"Hey, can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," said a voice behind him making him jump and quickly nod, wiped away his tears and nodded.

Three boys sat in the compartment with him; one had messy black hair and glasses, the next had clean blond hair and a small but ever-so kind smile. Lastly there was the one with the long hair and grin.

"I'm Sirius," said the long-haired one and Remus smiled politely.

"And I'm James, this is Peter," said the messy haired kd pointing to the blond.

"What's your name?" Peter asked with a curious smile.

Remus felt his face heat up and he dug into his suit case, searching for the notepad and pen. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is when they laugh at me._

He found the pen and paper and wrote on an empty sheet, **Remus J. Lupin**.

The other three exchanged glances and Remus looked down, embarrassed, "Do... do you not speak?" Sirius asked.

Remus bit his lip and shook his head. Sirius smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder,'Wanna be friends?"

Remus looked up and saw all three of them smiling back at him. Remus nodded slowly with a smile on his face.

"Can I ask a question?" James said nervously,"How do you cast spells if you don't speak?"

Remus picked up the pad of paper again, **My mind, watch**. He grabbed his wand from the case and put it out in front of him, concentrating hard when suddenly the tip began glowing. He put it out then wrote on the pad, **Lumos**.

James smiled,"You're pretty cool, Remus," Remus smiled back, happy to hear such a thing from someone other than his mother. He was happy to have friends,even though he didn't speak.

Remus hid his lycanthropy from his friends. It was difficult, but every full moon he would tell his friends he didn't feel well and that he was going to Madame Pomfrey's for the night. Sirius would tell him to feel better before Remus would run to the Shrieking Shack. Then he would stay at the infirmary the day after for recovery before returning to his dorm that afternoon.

But one night during third year after the full moon, Remus was surprised to see his three friends waiting up for him,"Sir," James said,"We need to talk."

Remus looked at his friends questionably before sitting down and taking out his notepad,"We know," Peter said simply and Remus could feel his breath quicken, his heart beat stop. **How?**

"James figured it out," Sirius said," with you be9ing sick every full moon and coming back with more scars, we questioned it but last night James followed you under his cloak."

Remus swallowed to stop himself from vomiting. He felt tears rise as he wrote, **I'll move out, go into homeschooling. I get it if you're scared**.

He let the boys read the note and Sirius barked out laughing,"Scared? Of you! Remus, I'm more terrified of a flower than of you. You fold your socks!"

Remus smiled and tears fell down his cheeks, **You mean it?**

"Yes, Moony, of course we mean it," James said with a smile. James saw the confused glance Remus gave him and said," Mooney, has a nice ring to it, right?"

The next big event in Remus' life was figuring out he was homosexual. He was sitting in the dorm alone after a full moon, reading a book about a same-sex couple. He couldn't stop thinking of Sirius as he read about the actions of the two characters.

What really got him to come to reality was when the two men in the book kissed. Remus thought to himself; _How I would love to kiss Sirius_. Then he stopped and blushed, thanking Merlin no-one was in the room with him.

He put the book back on his shelf and sat on his bed. He liked him. He liked Sirius.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled pounding up the stairs, "I got James a date!"

"By bribing evens, why couldn't you let me use my charm?"

"What charm do you have, James?"

Remus was now in sixth year in his room with Sirius, doing homework. James was out with Lily and Peter was out with Marlene, so him and Sirius were alone.

"I can't do this!" Sirius said standing up and facing Remus.

 **It's just homework, Siri** , Remus wrote on a blank piece of parchment.

"Not that, Moony! OI mean you, I... I'm in love with you." Remus' eyes widened and he felt relieved. He had kept his feelings for Sirius bottled up for a whole year. Remus snapped out of the trance he was in to find Sirius ranting about something.

To stop his rant, Remus stood and laid a kiss on the taller man's lips," I'm in love with you too."

Remus was surprised by how his voice sounded, not hearing it in so long. But sirius was even more shocked,"My god! You spoke! YOu've never done that!"

Remus and Sirius began dating and Remus talked more and more each day. For Sirius.


End file.
